Sometimes
by Setchan-17
Summary: Sometimes not everything goes the way you want to. But who can say that is for worst? HikarixYayaxTsubomi


Sometimes

**Sometimes**

I always felt pain or hurt whenever I saw you, mainly because I would always remember the love that I once felt for you but then I would remember who you choose instead of me and how you broke my heart for that person. I always knew it wasn't your fault; it was just that I couldn't bear it.

Sometimes you tried to talk to me, tried to recover our friendship but I just couldn't, it was too late for both, **I** felt it was too late.

We became even more distant when you moved out from our room to her room, you were happy and you didn't notice my hurt eyes behind my fake smile, you were just too innocent too notice…but sometimes I wonder if you just didn't want to notice.

Since you moved I started avoiding you, you noticed and talked to me about it but I didn't say anything, you started crying. I remember that everyone thought that I was being a bad friend making you suffer like that; I always said that I did it for the best of both of us, now I know that it was just a lie.

Then you became Etoile, I never saw that coming. I always thought of you like someone timid or fragile that I had to protect, unable to talk to a huge group of people, I thought wrong. You probed it when you gave that speech in front of the three schools with she behind supporting you. That was when it hit me and hard, it was then that I made me take my decision. You no longer needed me, you were strong enough and even if you needed help she would be there for you.

The days that passed since that became unbearable, the truth hit me so hard that I couldn't stop crying, but…wasn't I looking for that? Trying to distance myself from you? I started eating less and less until I just didn't eat. Everyone was worried about me but I said that I was feeling a bit sick and that was why I wasn't eating at all. You were worried too but the work of the Etoile didn't let you spend time with me like we did before.

I would always spend all the day in my room alone, it was always like that until Tsubomi started coming every now and then. We would always argue but it was that and her little shows of affect that gave me strength again. She started fixing little by little my broken heart without me noticing. I slowly started returning to my old self.

I started going to our night parties again and you didn't know the surprise that you gave me when I found you there too. You were looking at me with those gentle eyes and a happy smile. You hugged me and started crying but I couldn't return you the hug, all I could do was just say that everything was alright.

I stayed all night next to Tsubomi, arguing with her and making laugh the others, you were the only one that wasn't and that was looking to me with sad eyes. I didn't understand it that time.

We started talking to each other more and more but I always felt that something was off. The time that you were doing the work of Etoile or hanging out with Amane I spent it with Tsubomi, we soon became best friends.

I started again spending less and less time with you but this time it was different, it wasn't as if I wanted to avoid you it was just that I was spending more and more time with Tsubomi.

It was then that you came to me. You said that you loved me, that I was your most important person and that you couldn't bear the invisible distance that was separating us again. You said that you would give anything to be with me, I stayed in silence, the time stopped for me. How long have I been waiting for this? I thought to myself, but… You slowly got closer to me and kissed me. It was desperate, like the one that I gave you that faithful day…I felt nothing, instead all I could think was her. You looked straight to my eyes and asked me if I felt the same way too. In that moment I remembered all the love that I once felt for you, my best moments with you, when we spent time together and then I remembered of her, the stray of light in my dark heart, the bliss-ness that I felt being near her…she helped me with my pained heart, she was there for me when you weren't.

I remember that I told you that I also loved you but just as friends, I told you that you were important too but that I loved another person. You just looked at me sadly and said that you already knew it but at first didn't want to believe it. I looked at you surprised. "I said it to late, ne?" I remember exactly what you said. You started crying and I hugged you. You hold on to me like your life depended on that. We walked to the lake, you asked if we could still be friends I smiled and said yes, then you said that what I was waiting for to tell my most important person that I loved her. I stayed in silence, you said that I shouldn't let too much time pass, I just smiled.

That idea didn't left and I decided that I would do it. Soon I found myself declaring my love to Tsubomi, I can remember how flustered she was, she looked so cute! She started talking nonsense, unable to form coherence sentences. I took her from her chin and said in a murmur near her lips "Just say yes silly" before I kissed her. It was passionate but gentle at the same time. You don't know how happy I felt when she kissed me back!

And now eight years later I'm in my apartment lying naked in my bed with the cutest girl in the world. We still are in contact with Hikari, we returned to be best friends, just like old times.

Sometimes not everything goes as you want it to do, but sometimes it can be a blessing. Sometimes the pain is worth the bliss-ness that you feel later.

Tsubomi….she is my blissness.

THE END

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this, it's my first fanfic in English sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes.

See you later! Please leave reviews!


End file.
